Anything
by theREDCODE
Summary: you can't love someone with your brain, love is like tornado it's throws away everything from its path, even your dream this happens after dressrosa


hi this is fiction happened between after dressrosa arc Expect some grammar mistakes. Anyway I hope you will like it

After their long battle with the Marines, straw hats throw a big party they decide to start a Drinking Contest Luffy start to clap along with Chopper and Usopp the battle. Everyone placed a bet on one of the three competitors

"Now we are about to start the Battle, Who will be capable to drink more and win prize ?!," Usopp announced with a loud , Nami, and Franky take their seat looking at each other.  
Robin laughed at how Franky and Zoro looked at Nami like she is one of the admirals, Nami stared back with her evil smile, "Ready!" Usopp said, and audience voices faded. The he continued with scream "GOOO."

The three of them starts Swallow their drinks, after a while Franky did his trick and starts to burn the drink inside his stomach. Zoro noticed that and starts his objections "wait is that allowed?" he screamed to Usopp

Usopp's grin widened and said "yes," he thought that will be good idea to raise the excitement in the audience, but Zoro didn't accept it.  
"oi, Nami "he turned to Nami, who smiled at him "I don't care I will drink until his fuel is empty and he will fall like the others."  
Zoro turned to Robin, but she give him soft smile "we didn't make any rule that didn't allow something like that." she simply said raising her shoulders like she is saying "I can't do anything".  
he frowned looking at him competitors he gives a sigh and take another cup to his mouth.

10 minutes later the straw hats getting bored looking at the three of them so Usopp decide to ask some questions

"by The way Luffy who is that shichibukai?" the three competitors didn't give any sign of interest and continued to drinking Luffy smiled "Ah, you mean Hancock she is Precious to me I like her." he said while smiling that made the others looking at him even the three competitors. Now that was surprising "what do you mean by like Luffy?, You didn't even know what is it right ?" Sanji said with putting a cigarette in his mouth and light it.  
The others nodded in agreement.

"I know what is like mean! she even asked me to marry her," he said that make some of them fell on their back Luffy to that Empress? How can he get someone so beautiful like her Usopp was the first one to recover from that Bomb "and what you said to to her?" Nami looked at him shocked she gripped her chest she didn't know why but she somehow scared of what coming next. "I said 'i'm not marrying you,'" Luffy said as it's nothing at all, "what you said what?." Sanji said angry " how could you do that to the most beautiful in the world?" he screamed rushing to the straw hat boy how can he break that beautiful empress?. Luffy looked at Sanji rushing towards him so he quickly continued "I said that because I want to marry someone else."

It's just like he used Haki on them, Luffy? Love? Marry ? Family?girlfriend? Is it the End of the world?

"Luffy you are you in love?" Robin asked can't hide her excitement now that makes them wonder who the girl that stole his heart.  
hers."

"what is she like," Zoro asked rubbing his itching head Luffy in love? will that the End of the world Luffy turned to the swordsman, "she is a good person caring for the others, love the children, she is so kind sacrificing herself for the others sake and she is beautiful."

Usopp is the second one to ask "does she know about it?." Luffy shake his head "I don't know, she is smart Maybe she know maybe she is not."

"when did you meet her? because I was with you in the very beginning" Zoro slammed his cup on the table this is getting him annoyed why didn't he know about his Captain love?

Luffy gives him smile "I met her before I met you Zoro," he said with his big smile. Suddenly Nami slammed her Cup on the table all of them looked at her in horror she got up and headed to her room.  
"I going to sleep," she said with her bangs covering her eyes "but what about the contest Nami ?" Usopp said wanting his contest to complete "go on I will pass." Robin gives sad smile as she remembered her conversation with her only girl crewmate

:: Flashback::

"so do you love Zoro," Nami asked Robin with her big eyes she didn't believe what her sister said. Robin shakes her head "I didn't say that Nami, I said that I have something for him".  
"so you are saying you don't love him yet?" Nami suggested, Robin nodded in agreement "Oh My God" Nami said to herself holding her head whoever will think that Nico Robin will fall for someone?

"enough about me what about you did you change your mind?" she asked

Nami expression turned to sad smile "I can't do that to him," Nami said softly lowering her head" he has his dream and I don't deserve someone like him."

Robin didn't like what she hearing "Luffy is like an angle and I'm ...someone more on the evil side."Nami rose her head with Desperate Smile

"he accepted me.." the devil child began, but Nami interrupted her

"Yes I'm a thief and he did the same for me, but I can not allow myself to fall for him" Nami looked at the window that allow the moonlight to came through it.

Robin looked at her eyes then smiled when she saw tears Shedding from the orange haired girl " you are already falling, Nami .."

:: end of the Flashback ::

Nami made her way in her room and throw herself on the bed "stupid stupid Stupid heart!" she screamed at herself

she always told herself to not love, she always stop herself from jumping and hugging him. she always tries to not fall for him, she always knows the he don't love her like she does for him But, why it's still hurt?

"e-kk-e Luffy!" she heard Usopp yelling and the crew shouted along with him

after few moments the shout faded out and the door is opened slowly

she knew who was it but didn't turn to him she simply got up from the bed and walked towards the desk. she sat on the chair in front it putting her head on her hands as she leaned over the desk with her arms

"Robin told you right ?" she asked him and couldn't help herself but to but to feel someway afraid.

"ah," he answered like it's nothing, she lowered her head is her feelings doesn't matter for him? her tears began to slide down her cheeks

does he think ill of her?

"so you know about my feelings? don't you?" She asked her heart was in pain from his cold answers was Luffy always like that?

"ah I know, " He said his tone didn't change he just looked at her she inheld sharply her body shakes, he knew and didn't care? he didn't care about her feelings? he didn't care for her? then she realized.

why should he even care for her? she just Nakama, at this thought, her heart broken.  
"get out," she said softly her body shakes with anger and pain

"No" he refused she slammed her hand on the desk and it broke "I said get out!" she yelled continue to slam her hand on the desk.  
Her hand starts to bleed because of the sharp wood of the broken desk shortly before. She didn't care about the pain or the blood, this pain is nothing compare to the pain inside her chest.  
"get out get out get out GET OU-ah!" she felt his strong hand stopping her

she didn't move or try to shake his hand while she looked at their hands to his eyes he picked his hat and softly put it on the top of her head.

she remembered when he did that for her in her village she slowly looked at him, she looked into his eyes it's the same eyes that looked at her when she asked him for help.

His eyes were screaming for her, his eyes were telling her "I will do anything for you." she inhaled sharply looked into his eyes trying to read his mind. Can she ask him anything she wants? Can she just ask him something like that?. is it ok for her to be greedy?

"Luffy," she said looking into his eyes " please Love me," she said that with shaken voice, long silent went between the two of them

then he leaned and take her soft lips, her eye went wide she didn't expect him to do that but she didn't care she shut her eyes and kissed him back. locking her arms around his head pull him closer afraid of losing him

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

15 Minutes earlier

"So Luffy can you tell us about her," Usopp said want to know about this side of his captain "did we met here? I mean me and Zoro?" he continued, Luffy looked at them and give them one of his biggest smiles " Yes! in fact every one of you had met her."

"Haaaaa?" Now everyone have a big question marks above their head

"Luffy, can you tell us her name?" Robin asks nervously afraid of his answer, Luffy turned to her with his poker face

"Yeah it's Nami!" he exclaimed now he revealed his answer. everyone fell on their backs after they recovered from the shock Sanji rushed towards Luffy with his flames coming out of him "Luffy I will KILL YOU".

but Zoro and Franky managed to prevent from killing the straw hat boy (umm man)  
"Calm down you ero cook" Zoro sighed. And turned to Luffy."Luffy, when did you met her? I was the first one to Join you" he asked his captain he didn't know Luffy had met that witch before.  
Luffy smiled "when I and Coby escaped from the marines our boat fell just beside hers."

Robin Can't take her happiness and smiled "so Luffy when did you plan to tell her?" she was really happy for Nami, but Luffy sudden answer make all of them froze in their places even Sanji

"I don't plan to tell her I don't want to take her smile with my feelings." he gives a sad smile looking to the sky "I will tell her when I become the pirate king, although I knew her answer but, I need to take it out of my chest " Robin smiled softly 'you don't know anything.'  
"Luffy, what if she have the same feelings" Robin suggested wanting to draw his attention. he looked at her with his poker face like she had a second head or something "the same feelings?" he repeated "Yes to tell you the truth she Loves you but she doesn't want her feelings to distract you from fulfill your dream." Luffy didn't expect that. How can someone beautiful, smart like her to fall for him it's like crime.

Suddenly Sanji Were able to escape from the hands that prevent him from reaching Luffy. He lighted his cigarette put it in his mouth, he takes a deep breath, removing the cigarette from his mouth, tilts his head back letting out a stream of smoke closing his eye and mutters

"go, she needs you now" he said he didn't need to say anything else , Luffy headed toward women's room he stopped and turn to his Nakama "Thank you everyone," he said softly

"E-kk-e, Luffy" Usopp screamed

and then he opened the door

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy broke the kiss and hugged her, resting his chin on her shoulder for a little bit ."Luffy?" hearing her voice pulled back he looked at her teary eyes and wiped the tears with his thumb.

"Nami, I love you." Nami smiled she really like to feel his hands on her face.

"but Luffy what about the girl you wanted to marry her?" Luffy giggled and put his arms around her "shshishi don't you remember when we escaped from that pirate ship?"

Nami believed that she is the only one to remember that. But to think he remembers it made her happy.

so he she is the one?, she is the one that he want to be with? she jumped on him, he was surprised by it, he fell on his back, she lifted her self on her arms looking down to him

"Yes," she answered he looked at her confused "What?" she giggled and leaned, her forehead on his "I will marry you." he smiled he was happy, he was the happiest man in world

"Luffy," she said softly wanting he attention when he looked at her smile he felt his heart getting warm," I love you too" she was giving him smile that he never dreamed of he raised himself on his elbow and kissed her.

the END

Ok, what do you think? I really love your reviews guys, so make sure tell me what did or didn't like in this one


End file.
